Overheard
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: When Reid overhears Emily talking about him he starts to have fantasies about her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Reid hears Emily talking about him and it sets off fantasies.

Note- This story takes place a few weeks after Exit Wounds, the episode where the BAU went to Alaska.

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**May 2010**

**Chapter One**

"Emily," a slightly drunk Penelope Garcia asked "haven't you ever heard that a dick in the hand is worth two in the bush?"

"That is not how that saying goes," Emily told her, with a hearty laugh.

_No, its not,_ thought Reid, struck by terror that he was overhearing them and they had no clue. _It's a bird in the hand_.

Penelope went on "Well, it should. Hmmm, where is that rum? Rummy, rummy, rum-diggity, come out, come out where ever you are. Oh! There you are. You were hiding from mama."

Reid took a step toward the door, intending to enter the kitchen, but what Prentiss said next stopped him cold "You're drunk and that's why you think it's such a stellar idea that I bang Mick Rawson. Why do we always gotta talk about who I should let up in my ying yang?"

"Cause its been closed for business for too uber, uber long and that's uber tragic."

Reid tried to stand as still as possible, barely breathing. He thought to himself,_ This_ _is what happens when I'm talked into attending a party._

He didn't like parties and he would get out of going to them if he could but his friends rarely let him beg off. Right about now Dr. Spencer Reid was wishing that he would have faked an illness so he didn't end up stuck in a pantry unable to come out without fear of his female co-workers being embarrassed because he had heard what they said. He decided to wait them out and slip out of the pantry, with the extra napkins that Derek sent him looking for, only after he was sure that they were gone.

He hoped they would leave quickly. He felt like a weirdo by not coming out but if he did he knew that he would blush and feel like a pervert in front of them. He'd rather feel like one to just himself than to his friends.

"Face it, Emmy baby," Garcia slurred "you gotta take what you can get when the getting in good. And that British heart throb with his British accent is way better than another night spent fucking Reid in your mind!"

"Garcia! Shhhhh!"

Reid nearly choked on his tongue. _What the hell? She fantasizes about fucking me? Me? Say what_? Being a man of science, he clearly needed more data.

Penelope giggled drunkenly. "You know its true. Garci speaks the truth! And, sweet cupcake face, it's just saaaaaaaaaad. We both know you're never gonna get no where with Reid cause he don't get it when you hit on him." She laughed again as she fixed a mixed drink. "You could say_ Insert your pee pee in my va jay jay _to him and he'd lecture you on the proper words when all you want is him to grab you by the hair and fuck you like a racehorse from behind. Am I right or am I right? Garci is so right! I love that boy genius, not like you do but I love me some Reid all the same," she giggled "so this is coming from a place of love from the all knowing Oracle: you plus him equals hopeless so you might as well give Mick a break and break his back." Penelope giggled again.

Prentiss sighed. "Maybe...I don't know...Its not like I'm holding out for Reid its just Mick...he's so cocky."

"And hot and he sounds like James Bond! Yummmmm. Don't let him get away. You keep throwing all the fishies back in the sea and you won't have any fishies left to fuck you. How is Andrew doing lately? Or did you trade him in for a newer model?"

"Ha, ha, PG. Okay, I get it. I should call Mick back so I can get fucked sometime before winter sets in by someone one instead of my battery operated boyfriend. Got it." In a depressed tone Emily said "I guess I'll call Mick back."

"Awww, sweetums, if you're gonna be all grumpy about it then don't do it. I'm just saying that life is passing by fast. Zoom! So you gotta do somebody sometime because you're just wasting all that multiple orgasmic goodness you got going on in your honey pot."

There was a silence.

Garcia asked "You're thinking about banging Reid right now, aren't you?"

"No."

"Yeah, right."

"_Maybe_ just a _little_ bit."

The girls laughed and left the kitchen. As soon as they went out the patio doors Reid heard Garcia calling out something raunchy to Morgan about sucking sweet rum off her sweet bum. When Reid was sure the coast was clear he snuck out of the pantry and went to the bathroom.

His dick was hard and throbbing. As a guy in his twenties he had a very healthy sex drive but he rarely had a steady girlfriend. His last one was Austin but it ended six months ago. So Reid was used to handling his desires himself.

Just knowing that Emily ever thought once about wanting to fuck him had him so turned on that, as soon as the bathroom door was closed, he frantically unzipped his pants and reached in to pull out his dick, stroking hard on it and letting out a very soft sigh of relief as he started to pleasure himself.

He leaned back against the door, slammed his eyes shut and imagined that it was Emily touching him.

Before five minutes ago, Reid would have never imagined in his wildest dreams that she'd see him that way. His eyes had always been on other women. Emily was beautiful but she was ballsy, independent, snarky. In short, she was amazing and tough.

Why would she want to get with a nerdy guy who did magic like himself?

Reid had been sure she was so far out of his league that he couldn't even see her league from where he was placed in the dating hierarchy. She obviously disagreed.

He didn't get why she had never said anything to him about wanting to fuck him. She must think he didn't see her that way. And the truth was that he never had...until right now...now his dick had her name written all over it-metaphorically speaking, of course.

Conscious of the fact he was in his friend's bathroom, Reid jerked off quickly, with rough, fast strokes, biting his bottom lip to keep from making too many sounds of pleasure. In just a few minutes he was shooting his load into the napkins that Morgan told him to go get out of the pantry.

When he came he imagined his cum splashing all over Emily's perky, hard nippled tits.


	2. Chapter 2

Note- _OMG, the last eppy had such an awesome Reid and Prentiss scene! Did you love it? I sure did. If only those kind of scenes could go on and on and on and on. _

_Thanks for reading this._

_As a story note, this story is completed and the description of Emily's apartment isn't quite what we saw on CM because I wrote this before that aired. So for that I'm sorry. I can't change it because its too extensive throughout the story._

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Two**

He couldn't look at her the same anymore. Knowing that Emily Prentiss wanted to fuck him got under Reid's skin. He could barely so much as glance at her without picturing her mouth wrapped around his cock.

The plane rides home were the worst. With everyone relaxed- joking around, playing cards or chess, listening to music or trying to catch a nap- and no case to focus on, Reid had plenty of opportunities to sneak a look at her. Over the last couple of weeks he had found much more to appreciate about her body.

The body that he had thought was simply hot he now found amazing. The way her panty line sometimes showed through her pants, or her g-string peeked out, the perfect curve of her apple round ass, the nipples that hardened whenever she nibbled her bottom lip and snuck looks at him out of the corner of her eye while they did paperwork.

He felt like they were now playing some sort of sexual one upmanship game of who could think the dirtier thing about the other person. Although she didn't know they were playing. And he wasn't sure he had the guts to tell her just what was creeping around in his youthful, overactive mind.

If he said nothing to her, though, then it was just about guaranteed he would never get the chance to fuck her. Spencer Reid wasn't good with chicks but this chick was too good to pass up...and she wanted him...so he knew he had to do _something_.

Especially since Mick Rawson was still bugging her for a date. If she got with Mick then she'd probably trade in her fantasies of Reid for the real thing with Mick. And that would be a damn shame.

Reid didn't know how his dick would get over the disappointment if that happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek smirked at Reid, as they sat at the table in the break room on a day when they were doing paperwork because there was no case.

"You got it bad, don't cha?"

Reid jerked his head up from the newspaper. He swallowed hard, as his face went red. "Did you read this article explaining that there is a study being done on transgenic mice to show that prenatal infections could possibly cause behavior and neurological changes in-"

"Kid, cool it! I don't know what in the world you just said but I know I don't care."

Reid looked back down at his paper.

Derek pushed the paper down and smiled broadly at Reid. "Sucks, don't it?"

"What's that?"

"Wanting to get with your co-worker so bad you can taste it. And every time she walks by you die just a little bit inside cause all you wanna do is reach out and..._tap that ass_."

"Me?" He looked around to make sure they were alone. "If you're referring to JJ, you know that I got over those feelings years ago so I don't know why you're bringing it up now."

"Come on, you can tell Derek Morgan all about it. Its just you and me here. I'm bored out of my mind and don't wanna go back and do all that paperwork so, kid, tell me why, now out of the blue, you're suddenly panting over Prentiss." Derek's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he panted a few times.

"Stop that."

Derek laughed. He sat back in his chair. In a sing song voice he chanted "Pretty boy, has a crush!"

"Do you think you might take your voice down a notch?"

"Sure," Derek dropped his voice "if you tell me what's up or else," he raised his voice "maybe not!"

"You have real personality flaws and defects, do you know that?"

Derek winked at Reid. "But I make it look good." He licked his lips. "Okay, okay, don't tell me. I was just curious, that's all. I thought maybe you've finally opened your eyes to the fact that she has got a little thing for you. The girls have known it for forever and a day."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, look at that, his ears perked up now. I actually have his attention."

"Could you try to be serious? You've always said it's a bad idea to mess around with someone you work alongside in such close quarters...and while I, in theory, agree...I find I care less and less about that with every passing second."

Derek nodded. "All I can tell you is you regret more what you don't do then what you try and screw up. And, hey, trying can be fun."Derek wagged his eyebrows.

"How would I go about...bringing something like that up to her?"

"Less talk, way less talk, and more action. Just make a move on her. Don't talk to her about wanting to make a move on her. You know what I mean?" Derek stood up. "And don't waste anymore time cause the tension around here feels thick enough to cut with a knife and Derek Morgan is getting a little sick of having a front row seat for it. I don't get paid enough for all that." Derek refilled his coffee cup and walked away.

_Less talk and more action_, Reid thought, nodding his head. Just thinking about making a move on Emily made his pants a little tighter. He quickly thought about transgenic mice instead.

XXXXXXXXX

When it was time for lunch Derek stood up from his desk and smiled. "I'm in the mood for a burger. You two up for hitting the diner for some all American chow?"

Reid had worked himself up all morning to this being his moment of truth. He cleared his throat. "Actually, there's that street fair over by the park still going on. I was thinking of getting lunch there." He looked at Emily. "Would you wanna join me? I think they have those crab cakes you like. They had them last year, at least."

Emily's eyes widened. She looked shocked.

First she glanced at Morgan with a question in her eye and what looked like the slightest death threat (_if you told Reid I wanna fuck him I will castrate you, Derek Morgan_) and then she looked at Reid and smiled. "Um! Yeah! Sure! Okay!" Then she calmed slightly. "Um, sounds good. I do love those crab cakes."

Reid nodded slightly but inside he was happy and also nervous. He raised both eyebrows, trying to look unaffected and laid back, "Cool."

Prentiss was shooting more looks at Derek, who just shrugged back.

Derek said "Well I'm gonna leave you two to that and go see if I can drag Garcia away from her babies. Bring me back a crab cake." He strolled off with a grin on his lips.

Reid stood up. "Ready?"

She motioned in front of her "After you, Dr. Reid."

"No, really, after you," he said, his hormones kicking in at that idea of watching her ass jiggle as she walked in front of him.

She smiled and purred "A gentleman. Where have you been all my life?" then she chuckled.

Reid just silently followed her to the elevator, rehearsing in his mind what he wanted to do at the festival. After a couple minutes of that he had to stop before he embarrassed himself with the way his cock was growing hard in his slacks. If just the thought of fucking Emily was making him consumed with lust daily...what would he be like if he actually got to do just one of the things in his head that he had imagined doing with her?

Would he be a lovesick puppy begging for her pussy nightly? Odds were good. Very good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Three**

She knew it was silly. She was silly. It was just silly to be so happy over having lunch with her co-worker . Her_ younger_ co-worker who liked to fuck _young,_ fresh face blondes. But even knowing that Reid didn't see her like that Emily Prentiss could not help finding him sexy- in a mysterious, quirky, brooding sort of way.

Ever since she joined the team she had tried to ignore her interest in Reid. It wasn't smart to hook up with a co-worker. She had to be professional and impress Hotch, prove she deserved to be on this team.

Two and a half years went by- filled with professional achievements, finding a second family in her teammates, romantic disasters of various kinds, and plenty of lonely nights drinking wine and second guessing all her life choices- and still she had a lingering thing for Reid. Most of the time she ignored it.

But sometimes she tried to flirt with him. Not that he noticed or cared. He was Reid. Oblivious.

So she knew this trip to have lunch at the street festival wasn't a date. But still she felt giddy over being out with him anyway.

It sort of felt like a couple thing to do. They walked the four blocks to the fest, chatting about how she likes to go listen to live music at festivals on summer nights and what bands she had seen in the past, and then they hit some of the booths to check out the food.

He ended up with bar-be-cue chicken on a stick and an Asian drink called Lassi. She found crab cakes and a strawberry fruity drink. They settled onto a spot on the grass to sit and eat.

"Mmm, I do love these," Emily said after swallowing a bite of the crab cake. "Thanks for suggesting this, Reid. That was sweet of you to remember that I enjoy these. You," she dragged out the word "surprised me."

"Do you like surprises?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I guess. Why?" She flashed him a smile. "Are you going to surprise me again? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Why don't you check and find out?" He smiled, nervously, at her.

She chuckled. "Huh?"

"It's a magic trick. See what's up my sleeve."

"Oh, okay." She shook her head at him and how he loved his magic. She leaned forward and reached for his shirt sleeve. "This one?"

He leaned forward and cupped the back of her head. Her eyes flew up and searched his.

Breathing shallowly, Emily whispered "There's nothing up your sleeve, is there?"

He whispered back, his face near hers. "No, are you pissed?"

Her eyes darted between his dark, tender eyes and his lips, as she sucked in his cologne and shivered because his large, warm palm was cradling her head. "I will be if you stop now."

He moved back a little. Her shoulders slumped and her face fell. She was about to move away and laugh it off when he quickly brought his other hand up to hold her cheek and said "Just kidding."

The tension in both of them broke in that moment and they both chuckled softly. She smiled right before his lips hit hers.

Forgotten was the food on her lap, the crowd around them, or the last couple of years when she was sure Reid would never get that she was hitting on him because he had feelings for other women, a girlfriend for a while, and he just didn't look at butt kicking, gun toting Prentiss that way.

She had no clue why that had changed but she reveled happily in the fact that it had as his mouth slowly, sensually, firmly and smoothly took possession of hers. Pinpricks of heat spread from her lips over her face, down her body, concentrating in every erogenous zone known to man. Places she hadn't felt come to life most of the times in her past when she had sex.

Going weak against him, she grasped at his shirt and tugged him closer, having no choice but to let him guide the kiss as he was in full control- gentle yet firm, leaving no room at all for doubt or his intentions. He kissed her as if it was the first kiss of a thousand.

When he pulled back her eyes fluttered open. She was flushed and breathless. Shocked that his tongue hadn't even plunged into her mouth and yet she felt as if her whole body had been made love to. Tingles were under her skin, goosebumps on it, and she knew that this was what she had wanted since the first day he turned her on with his geeky talk and too long hair.

"What," she spoke slowly, with awe in her voice, "was_ that?_"

"A kiss," he said, simply.

She narrowed her eyes at his cocksure tone. Her eyes were probably glittering with heat and screaming _Fuck me! Fuck me please_! No wonder that normally shy Reid was so sure of himself right about now. Surely she was broadcasting to all the world how turned on she was at the moment.

Plus he wasn't the same man as when she met him. The one who wondered why Elle and Gideon had left him and no woman would go out with him, even though he never asked any out or noticed when they were trying to ask him out. He had grown a lot with his last couple of girlfriends and all the other things he went through since being kidnaped by Tobias but even if he hadn't grown at all, any man could read the signals that she had to be sending out right about now.

Emily ran her fingers through her hair and looked away. "Impressive," she murmured.

"Thank you."

She chuckled and looked at him. Teasing him she asked "Do you really just say thank you?"

"What would you like me to say: I know?"

She rolled her eyes. "How about: you too?"

He leaned very close to her. "You too what?"

"No, me too."

His lips nearly brushed her. "Me too what? You're not being very articulate."

"Me too, I'm...you know what, forget it, nothing."

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, titled her head and slowly went in for another kiss. For a moment he allowed her to suck his bottom lip and run her tongue over it but then he took over the pace of the kiss, pulling back and lightly brushing his lips against hers, teasing her until she was aching for more pressure. After a moment he raised his hand, cupped her face and kissed her more firmly.

She bit back a moan and eased away from him. Looking all around she thought about how much she wished they were somewhere alone where she could really start to unravel the mysteries of this man. But that would have to wait. They had to get back to work.

Her attention was brought back to him when he took a piece of her crab cake to eat.

"Hey!" she said, playfully. "That is mine_. All _mine."

He popped it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "More than seven million Americans couldn't do what I just did."

"Kiss me? I assure you the number is higher than that."

"No, eat crab. Or any kind of shellfish. Seven million Americans have shellfish allergies. And when they eat crab their faces swell up and their throat close, they get a rash and if they don't get a shot of epinephrine they could die within minutes."

She broke off a piece of her crab cake. "You are lucky that I didn't just lose my appetite after you said that."

"You have a strong stomach. You go to lunch most days of the week after seeing more gruesome things than I just described."

"Are you going to tell me in vivid details about the most gruesome things I've seen while I finish my lunch?"

"No."

She smirked at him. "Thanks."

He leaned forward and asked "Did you just tell me thanks?"

She chuckled, knowing he was teasing her for saying that a few minutes before. "Shut up."

Their eyes connected and held for a moment before they shared another kiss, this one just few seconds yet very sensual in its blatant want and neediness. She pulled away, smiling widely.

Emily couldn't remember feeling this good on a date in years and years, maybe ever.

Not that this was even a real date. It was more of a backdoor date. This excursion today was what Reid had up his sleeve. And had it worked like a charm.

She was a little confused about when he had decided that he wanted to kiss her but she was too turned on to care right now. Butterflies were dancing around and tripping over other butterflies inside of her. As they finished their lunch they chatted and joked, not mentioning the kissing or what might be going on between them and then headed back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Four**

Reid set about preparing to take Prentiss on a date. Though he hadn't asked her yet, everything had went so amazing when they had lunch in the park that he was buzzing with excitement and anxious to make an even bigger move on her.

Each night he lay in bed fantasizing about her being there- under him or over him, on her knees sucking him off, her heels over his shoulders as he drove into her deep and hard, slow and shallow, till she begged to be able to cum.

If fucking her was as hot, as sweet and as good as kissing her had been then Reid was sure he would be spending a lot of time in bed this summer, like every spare minute he could talk her into being there with him. This whole thing- his crush on her, his deepening lust for her and growing feelings- hit him like a thunderbolt when he heard she would like to fuck him, but after their lunch at the festival he was thinking that they could find more than just mutual release in sex.

When they were alone together- away from their friends and work- they found a casualness they didn't have at any other time. It was like playing poker or chess with her but a hundred times better, sexier, more energizing. There was something ping ponging back and forth between them and even Reid, a certified genius, didn't know what to call it but he felt it.

Or maybe that was just his dick screaming for attention. Lately it was hard way too often, and all because of her.

It had been a few days since their kisses in the park. They hadn't talked about it or flirted much but there was something more intense about all their interactions now. Their eyes held longer. They listened more intently. He watched her walk into rooms and watched her walk out, focusing only on her. He turned his head at the sound of her laugh across a room and smiled, wondering what she was laughing at.

Morgan and Garcia teased and smirked constantly about the whole thing but Reid and Prentiss stayed mum on what had happened at the park. That was theirs and theirs alone.

To prepare for his date he went and bought some items he thought would make his apartment nicer: new sheets, candles, an iHome to listen to music, some plug in air fresheners, more shelves so he could take all the books piled on the chair in his living room and get them up in a proper place again, and he stocked his fridge with her kind of yogurt, cereal, and juice, which he knew from working so close with her.

After he had his home just how he wanted it, he started to psych himself up to ask Emily on a date. He knew she found him attractive and they had fun together in the park but there was still that normal bit of nervousness in him anyway as he thought about asking her to go out.

He was waiting for the perfect moment to broach the subject but work kept getting in the way. One night they were in Chicago, working a case, eating dinner with Rossi, Hotch and JJ. Morgan and Garcia had went to his mother's apartment for dinner.

Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom and, while she was gone, Reid got a text from her. It read:_ How about drinks later_?

A slow grin curved his lips and his dick woke up. He texted her back: _Sure_.

She texted back: _Hotel bar. Meet me there_.

When she came back to the table they shared a smile and his dick started to harden more. He thought of science facts till he calmed down but that only worked for so long because when the dinner was over, Emily walked away from the table. Just watching her walk away was enough to get him slightly hard again.

He was lucky his brain was full of facts to mull over to distract himself somewhat from his hottie co-worker or else he would be walking around semi-erect constantly these last few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the hotel they both went up to their rooms to freshen up. Reid made it down to the bar first and ordered a soda. It was nearly fifteen minutes until Emily came walking in. She had on a black pin stripe skirt that was just tight enough to make Reid squirm and a shell ivory silk blouse.

Reaching him, she stroked her hand down his arm. "Dr. Reid, funny meeting you here," she purred at him, joking around.

He lifted his glass. "I didn't think I had enough sugar yet today."

She smiled and said "Lets get a table."

He stood up. "What would you like to drink?"

"Don't you know what I like? I'm disappointed. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"I have an eidetic memory. I think I can handle it."

She flirted with him "Don't think, do."

They stared in each other's eyes, sparks flying, for a moment before Reid turned to the bartender and ordered her a white wine, explaining in detail what kind of wine she wanted, so much so that the bartender asked if Reid was a sommelier.

"No, I investigate serial killers and sexual deviants. Sometimes both at the same time, sometimes not. It's a living."

The bartender stared at him as if he was odd. "Oh. Okay, that will be," and he told him the price of the drink.

Reid paid.

Prentiss said "A man who is not afraid to open his wallet. I could get used to this."

"Did I ever tell you about my student loans? And I'm currently studying for another Ph.D."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, before reaching for her wine and then heading for a booth that was rounded and situated in a round corner, which would allow them to sit very close to each other.

After he slid in close to her she turned to him and said "So," dragging out the word "this case is a weird one, huh? I hate when we deal with cults. They creep me-"

"Hold on," he murmured, brushing his fingers over her jaw. He leaned close to her. "You have a little something right," his lips hovered over hers.

Emily's breath hitched and she angled her head to the side, just before Reid pressed his lips to hers in a slow, firm, moist kiss. As he pulled back he whispered "There. I got it." He leaned back. "Sorry but I've been thinking about little else but kissing you for days now."

"Why would you be sorry about that?" she flirted.

"Because I get paid to think about catching serial killers."

She chuckled. "Everyone is allowed a little down time."

Their eyes held each other for a long moment and then she took a sip of her wine. "So, Morgan and Garcia swear," Emily said "they had nothing to do with this. Are they lying?"

"With what?"

"This."

"What?"

She motioned between them. "This."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "We could do this all night." Looking into his eyes she smiled slightly "Fess up. Did they? They did, didn't they?"

"Maybe a little bit-"

"I knew it!" She groaned and deflated some.

"But I don't think that they realized it at the time. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was a happy coincidence what happened- a serendipitous event."

She smiled a little at that before asking "Well what exactly happened?"

"Magic."

"Is that all you're gonna give me? Seriously?"

"A magician never gives away his secrets."

She chuckled and reached for her wine. "Have it your way, Reid, but just so you know, I think you suck."

"The profiler in you is dying to know the answer to every question about human nature, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Especially about my own life."

"Well what about mystery? Don't you like mysteries, Emily? There are some amazing, mind boggling mysteries about ancient civilizations I could tell you about that would blow open the whole way you look at the world."

"Is that right?"

"For example-"

She pressed her fingers against his lips. "Lets leave the ancient civilizations history lesson for next time. Something to look forward to." She took down her fingers.

"Speaking about that..." he started, letting the moment hang as he looked into her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Five**

Their eyes held as they sat together in a booth in a hotel bar. Reid swallowed hard and pressed his sweaty palms against his pants before giving her a nervous grin.

"So," he elongated the word a little "I scored some free tickets to an improv comedy group. The tickets are good for any Saturday night till September. Would you be interested in checking it out with me?"

After a brief pause, Emily said "Yeah, sure, that sounds like a good plan," with a small smile on her lips, before she sipped her wine again.

He perked up and rambled for a minute about magic shows, poker tournament and Comic con and then said "Just some other ideas but no pressure. We'll go to the comedy thing Garcia told me about and then..." he lifted his eyebrows as if to say: who knows?

XXXXXXXXX

Her heart fluttered at the possibilities. Her panties were slightly damp just because he was pressed against her side- the scent of his cologne filling her every breath, his warmth warming her, his touch sending shivers through her.

"Okay," she agreed, right before her cell went off. "Ugh, let me check that. I swear I miss the days when no one had cell phones and you couldn't be tracked down every second of your life."

He gave her a blank look. She shook her head at the thought that he was younger than her. When she glanced at the phone she grimaced and pressed ignore. Emily said "That was nothing. Sorry about the interruption."

He had already seen the name on the phone though. "Mick Rawson," he said, dragging in out in a way that meant:_ how interesting_. "He's persistent."

"Like a bad rash. Sorry again. Forget he called, okay?"

"Its cool. You can talk to whoever you want, date whoever you want."

She danced her fingers down his shirt as she plastered a faked smile on her lips. "Sure, of course. You too."

_You better not even think about it_, Emily silently said, fuming inside that Mick had called and messed up things for her this evening. Now she was agreeing Reid could date her and also whoever the hell else he wanted. Fuck no. That is not how she felt at all but it was too soon to say otherwise. He would think she was clingy if she insisted she wanted him all to herself.

"But tonight," she said "its just you and me so, Dr. Reid, what do you say to a dance?"

"Dance?" he gulped.

She lowered her hand to his thigh and stroked it, while leaning close to him. "Come on. I know you dance. I've seen you dance."

"That was before I hurt my-"

"Don't even try it. If you can chase unsubs, you can dance." She slid from the booth and held out her hand.

With a tender look in his eye he got up and said "Okay but don't complain if I step on your feet repeatedly or count aloud."

She laughed. "Count what?"

"The beat. 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4. That's how my mother taught me to dance."

"Aww, your mother taught you to dance? That is precious. Well show me the moves that your Mom taught you."

The dance floor only had one only couple on it. Reid took a moment to gather himself and then pulled Emily tight against his body, his hand on her lower back, their bodies intimately pressed together.

She asked, breathlessly, "You danced with your mother like this?" as they started to sway slightly to the music.

"I may have picked up a few moves since then."

"Thank God. You had me worried there, Reid."

"You should be worried. You never know what kind of magic I may pull out of my hat."

"Oh really? What kind of magic are you planning?"

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Not to mention it would completely ruin the illusion."

"So I better be prepared for anything, huh?"

He dipped his mouth near hers but didn't kiss her. "Looks that way."

"Oh yeah?" she teased him. "Right back at ya."

"Oh please. You don't know any magic. That's not even a reasonable threat, Emily."

"I may not know magic but I know lots and lots of treats and tricks." She raked her nails lightly against the back of his neck.

"You know Halloween began as a is a pagen holiday to honor-"

They spun around, head's titled together, lost in their own world. "Oh, really, you don't say? Tell me more." She moved her mouth in close to his and then he closed the gap.

A short, but powerful, kiss was shared that left her dazed and her body tingling. When they broke apart they danced in silence for a minute. Her fingers played in the back of his hair and she could tell he loved that.

For the next few hours they flirted back and forth until they headed up to their hotel rooms, hot looks passing between them as they slipped into two different rooms on the same floor.

XXXXXXXXX

Saturday could not get here fast enough for Emily. It was already Friday afternoon and it looked like this week, unlike the last one, they would have the weekend off- which meant Reid was taking her to the comedy club.

She already bought a new panty and bra set that cost a small fortune but was supposed to perk up her tits like she was a twenty year old still and, seriously, wasn't something like that priceless? She had gladly forked over her credit card for that purchase.

Not that she knew they would end up in bed together tommorow night but there was nothing wrong with being prepared. Every time she looked at him all week long she felt her body get warm, her blood pump faster and her mouth go dry. After so many disappointing dating experiences she was pleasantly surprised to be so into and turned on by Reid, and that he actually, finally, seemed to return her feelings.

Emily was on a permanent high just thinking about their upcoming date. The next twenty four hours would totally drag by as she waited for it to be time to leave to pick him up. His car was an old clunker that was stuck in the shop for the third time in as many months, so she would be driving.

When it was time to leave work that day she said to him "Don't work too late tonight. You don't want to tire yourself out."

He sat back in his chair. "What are your plans for this evening?"

She grimaced. "My mother is in town and I have to go to dinner with her."

"Oh. I bet it won't be that bad."

"Its gonna suck, trust me. It always does."

They shared a look, full of longing to get somewhere alone and rip each other's clothes off, before she grabbed her purse and left for the day. After she walked through the glass doors, heading for the elevator, she glanced back and saw Reid talking to Morgan, in an animated fashion. Prentiss smirked and then turned to leave.

She'd get through her, sure to be hellish, dinner tonight with her mother and then tomorrow...that was reserved all for fun with Reid.

XXXXXX

"Kid, relax, she already likes your genius behind. You are in like Flynn."

"Flynn? Flynn who?"

"Forget it."

"Just answer my question: do you think she wants flowers or not? I can't decide and all the articles I've read are contradictory. Do you ever buy your dates flowers?"

"Not since college but that don't mean-"

"Its old fashioned, right?"

Derek clamped his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Flowers, no flowers, either way she'll be happy as long as you bring your A game."

"I don't have any sort of game, A or otherwise. All I can bring is myself."

"Your best version of yourself though. All spiffy, looking good and smelling good and making normal conversation. A little wining, dining. Its not rocket science. You got this, trust me."

"I don't have versions of myself. I just have myself."

"You are making this too complicated."

"All I wanted was a simple answer: flowers or no flowers? I thought you are supposed to know women."

"Tell you what, forget flowers all together and get her some kind of small trinket that only you would give a woman. That will set you apart."

"Like a rare comic book?"

Derek shook his head and walked over to his own desk. "No."

"You said something only I would give..."

"That's not romantic."

"There are some very romantic stories in-"

"Get her flowers."

"You said-"

Derek grabbed his keys out of the drawer. "I was wrong. Flowers are definitely the way to go. See you Monday, kid, and," Derek wagged his eyebrows "make me proud!"

After Derek walked away Spencer mused "Romantic...romantic...hmmmm."


	6. Chapter 6

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Six**

Reid was anxiously waiting for Emily to arrive to pick him up for their date. He kept looking in the mirror and slightly adjusting his clothes and hair. Though he knew she wanted to get with him he also knew this date was important if he wanted to keep her interested- and he did.

Ever since he had overheard Emily and Penelope talking at the Memorial Day bar-be-que Spencer's mind had been more and more consumed each day with the idea of getting Emily naked. Each moment played out in his head until he was panting nightly from want, need, lust, and hunger.

And it wasn't just his fantasies that had him into her. The few times they had lunch together since, and the couple of times they hit the bar with just the two of them after work, had been fantastic. Maybe it was because they were already friends but he didn't feel awkward around her- wondering if she found him weird.

With Emily there was no doubt she knew his idiosyncrasies and liked him before he had ever been trying to impress her and yet he still did want to impress her. Make her smile, happy. She had wanted to fuck him for a while now but now he was starting to want to give her just a little more than hot, raunchy sex.

How much more he didn't know though. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff. But Emily made him feel good at it. Reid wanted that to continue tonight. Everything counted on tonight going well.

When the doorbell rang his heart jumped into his throat. One last check in the mirror and then he headed to the door to let her in.

After opening it he took in the fact that she had on a silky blue dress that stopped at her knees, and bared her shoulders and arms. It showed just enough cleavage to put thoughts in his head. He jerked his eyes up and met hers.

She smiled warmly at him. "Good evening, Dr. Reid." Emily smoothly moved closed to him, her fingers gently resting against his chest as she looked up into his eyes. "You look great."

"You too," he murmured, as his head dip to press a close mouthed kiss to her lips. They lingered for a moment, both letting out soft moans, before she eased back.

"Ready to go?"

The way her eyes twinkled with a lust laden look set off all the barely under the surface ache he had for her. Reid quickly slammed his mouth down on hers, for the first time taking her mouth in a plundering kiss with his tongue exploring all those hot, wet recesses she possessed.

Emily wrapped her arms around him and pulled him taut against her, as she returned his kiss with all her pent up passion. Her pebbled nipples poked his chest. This first truly erotic kiss between them had his cock hardening against the soft curves of her body, aching to bust out of his slacks and sink itself into her moist feminine heat.

He slowed the kiss down, knowing he had to get control of himself, and they shared a series of shorter, more sensual, gentle kisses before he fully lifted his head up. Opening his eyes he found her looking as sexy as he'd ever seen her- slightly swollen, puffy, lipstick smeared lips and hooded, shimmering with desire, eyes.

"Reid," she murmured his name in an amazed tone.

He knew just how she felt. He'd had other relationships in the past- a couple flings that went no where, a college thing that was off and on, a year with Austin, a few dates with a neighbor who was a single mom- but he'd never had this kind of natural sexual chemistry with someone. He always felt like a fish out of water when it came to sex, especially before Austin where he had perfected things he always thought he wasn't great at before. Now he had sexual confidence but he hadn't had a partner who he felt at ease with until that first time he kissed Emily.

And now every time was better and better.

He stepped back, adjusted his shirt and nervously raked his fingers through his hair, grabbed his keys and then clasped her hand in his. "The show will be starting in forty five minutes and we might hit traffic so we better head out. If we take Main we should avoid the downtown traffic."

She was staring at him in a daze. That only made him want to swoop in and kiss her again but Reid fought the urge, even as his cock twitched in his pants and begged for sweet, merciful relief.

"Prentiss? You ready?"

"Oh!" She was startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Ready. Lead the way."

He locked up his apartment and they left his building hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, after the comedy show, they went to a cozy Italian restaurant to have coffee and talk. They traded stories about their experiences when they went through the FBI academy- trying to top each other with the ways they had embarrassed themselves by messing up on this or that test.

Emily was groomed to settle for nothing less than perfection by her mother so the slightest misstep was seen as horrifying to her, and at that same time in her life her mother was fighting her tooth and nail to change her career track to something where she could meet suitable men, rich country club types, get married and live the right sort of lifestyle. So back then her mother would try and set her up with eligible bachelor after eligible bachelor or send Emily to charity functions under the guise of doing good, important work but really it was just to meet the men who traveled in a certain social circle. Emily would waver between rebelling and giving in, always feeling like a bad child for not pleasing her mother.

All the stories that used to seem painful were funny tonight though. Time had lessened their sting. She felt relaxed and comfortable with Reid.

Eventually a few hours had passed and they decided to call it a night. She drove him home and when they stopped in front of his apartment he turned in his seat and looked at her.

"Tonight was," he raised both eyebrows "surprisingly pretty...perfect."

She smiled. "So what are you saying, huh?" she teased. "You expected to have a lousy time?"

"No," he rushed to say "not at all. It just exceeded my expectations. Not that they were low but expectations have a way of breeding disappointment but this time they didn't."

She caressed his arm. "I agree and this is coming from the queen of awful, soul sucking first dates."

"That's hard to believe."

"Oh, believe it!" She chuckled.

They stared into each other eyes for a moment before Emily wet her lips and said "Well, good night, Reid."

"Would you come up for a minute? There's something I'd like to give you."

She smirked at him and teased "Something?" Emily smiled. "All right, sure."

They headed upstairs. He unlocked the door and opened it, then ushered her inside. The room was lit by moonlight. The moment he followed her inside he bent and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, something he had been aching to do for hours now.

She let out a soft sigh as his lips brushed her skin. It was just a grazing kiss, lasting a brief second but it seemed to ratchet up the heat between them tenfold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Note-**_If you ever saw the movie 'When Harry Met Sally' you may recognize the inspiration for the telephone scene in this chapter_**. **_Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this. I love writing this pair and I'm hoping to finish up a story or two more about them soon so I can post those. Crossing my fingers the muse will stay interested._

**_Chapter Seven_**

Reid turned on a lamp in his apartment before he asked Emily if she wanted a drink. She declined the drink but asked to use the bathroom. While Emily was gone from the living room Reid went to his bedroom and took out the small gift he had bought her.

His hands shook slightly as he held it, debating still giving it to her. He had spent last night figuring out where to buy this in DC and then rushing to that shop before it closed and making his purchase.

A part of him thought he shouldn't give it to her because it might seem like too much for a first date. He might scare her off. She might think he was just creepy and too serious. Not fun and relaxed and carefree like she wanted. That he was making too big of deal of one date.

On the other hand, his original purpose for buying it was to give her something more special than flowers to show her he put thought into this evening and appreciated her spending her time with him. And he had told her in the car he had something for her so if he didn't give her this gift he'd have to give her something else or seem like he had been lying just to get her upstairs.

And that would truly make him look immature and lame, he was sure of that.

He left his bedroom and headed to the living room to wait for Emily. Once she was came out of the bathroom she joined him on the couch. He handed her the gift. Her eyes lit up.

Emily asked "What is this?"

"You have to open it to find out. That's how boxes work."

She shook her head at his snarkiness. "Oh, really? Thank God you are a genius or I may have been here all night trying to figure this out." She set the box down. "You didn't have to get me anything, seriously." Gently she lifted the lid to find a pair of antique tortoiseshell hair combs. They were exquisite and hand crafted. Her mouth dropped a little before her eyes jerked up and met his anxious ones.

"Reid?" She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

He told her "Even though your story about that star puzzle that you had a few months back made no sense to me it did let me know that you like romantic fables. The most romantic one I know is The Gift of the Magi by O. Henry and it does make sense and teach a lesson, the way a fable should."

"Oh," she breathed out the word, her eyes going back to the combs, with a tender expression in them, before she turned to Reid again, leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

As she pulled back she had a soft smile on her lips. They stared in each other eyes for a moment before he bent and kissed her shoulder, that exposed patch of perfect pale skin had been calling to him all night, and then his lips raised to kiss up her throat before he started to nibble on her ear, eliciting soft sounds of pleasure from her as her hands reached out for any part of him she could caress.

Against her ear he said "Emily, its getting late. I think we should say good night."

Her hand had been on his thigh, inches from his aching cock, and he knew if she so much as grazed it he would be helpless against his lust and not send her home tonight.

Hearing what he said Emily groaned in protest but quickly stifled it and gave him a strained smile before she said "Sure."

"I'll walk you out."

Down in the parking lot, standing by her car, they exchanged more hot, open mouthed, deep kisses, bodies smashed together before she slipped into her car, looking throughly loved on, and drove away while Reid stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets watching her car go.

As much as he wanted her to stay tonight he didn't want her thinking he took her out just to get sex. Every moment with her was making him think beyond sex now and wonder what they could really have together. This all came out of the blue- he had never expected to feel so much for Emily Prentiss.

He was shaken to his core. Things were good. And that was very rare indeed in Spencer Reid's life.

XXXXXXXXX

Emily was driving home and her mind was slowly clearly from the haze that had fogged it when Reid was kissing her. The more it did, the more confused she got about why she was driving away from his apartment on a Saturday night when they had just had an amazing date and didn't have to work in the morning.

She grabbed her bluetooth and put it on before she made a call.

"Speak to the Goddess of all things knowable and unknowable."

"He sent me home! ALONE! What the fuck is that about?"

Then she heard Derek chuckle softly.

Emily hissed "Take me off speaker."

A moment later Penelope said "Sweetie, our boy genius is a true gentleman. It was only your first date and he probably wanted to show you the uber respect that I'm sure you agree that you deserve. How did tonight go? Wasn't that improv fabulous? I love that place. Did Reid get it?"

Emily let out a frustrated breath and then smiled a little. "Tonight was the best date of my life."

They kept chatting and soon Emily's frustration was fading away, for the most part. She still planned to go home and pleasure herself to thoughts of Reid but that wasn't really anything new.

XXXXXXXXX

Reid answered his phone. "Hey."

"You sent her home alone? Kid, tsk, tsk, come on now. What is up with that? I should have told ya to forget getting her flowers and pick up a box of condoms cause when a date goes good you wanna keep it going till the a.m."

"_You_ want to."

Derek laughed. "Damn right I do. And Prentiss did too."

"She did?" he asked, hopeful as a puppy. A big smile spread on his lips.

"So what were you thinking? Do you have performance problems or something?"

"Do you sleep with every woman on the first date?"

"Just when it goes well. And when they give me the go signal. You totally missed that tonight. She was waving you in and you waved her off."

"Sex on a first date is statistically unfavorable to cultivating a long term relationship."

"Ugh, you and your statistics! You got me feeling as frustrated as Prentiss right now. Good night, Reid, and take my advice, please, next time shut your big brain off and let your little head do all the thinking for ya. That is if you wanna get laid anytime soon."

"I think...I think maybe...I think maybe we could have something...good."

Reid could tell Morgan was smiling when Morgan said "Well that's good, kid."

"And I don't think I made a mistake in sending her home tonight because I think women, on average, don't feel good about having sex on a first date."

"If you do it right they feel fantastic." Derek laughed. "Talk to you later, you Romeo you! I gotta wrestle the phone away from Garcia over here before she gabs the night away to Prentiss. We were in the middle of something, if you know what I mean."

"Watching a movie?" Reid deadpanned, knowing that Morgan and Garcia never had sex with each other on all the nights they stayed at his place and had dinners together.

"Don't you worry about it," Derek teased, even though Reid was sure that he had guessed right.

"Bye."

They hung up. Reid sat there wondering if he did the right thing by sending Emily home but after replaying the whole date in his mind he had a smile on his face and couldn't say he would have done anything different. He wanted sex but also something deeper...it was that deeper that kinda worried him.

He knew he wasn't good at relationships. He was secretive. He shut down on women. He hid his fears and doubts deep inside and told Morgan or Hotch or Garcia, rather than his girlfriend or his crush.

More than likely, just like with all good things in life, it would end up going horrible somewhere down the road. But even though he knew that he wanted to keep moving forward with Emily anyway.

Just like how he thought about the chance that he could get schizophrenia, like his mother, Reid rationalized that he still had today and all the days until that happened to live his life the best he could. These new feelings he had for Emily felt like the best gift he had ever been given...this exciting new dating thing dropped into his lap with a sexy good friend of his...and he wouldn't turn his back on that gift.

He hoped she stayed interested and didn't feel rejected because he had sent her home tonight. Before he went to bed he sent her a text to say goodnight. It took nearly an hour before he got back:

_I was just thinking about you. :) More like fantasizing actually :) Night_

After reading that he stripped off his clothes and got in bed, his hand immediately sliding down his body and wrapping around his cock, imagining he hadn't sent Emily home alone and she was there happy to get him off over and over again until the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Eight**

The next case was spent in Oklahoma and every minute of it Prentiss was sexually frustrated. Just to have Reid brush against her sent heat flooding her panties and goosebumps over her skin. Just thinking back to the kisses they had shared before had her aching for more of those glorious hot, hard, body shivering kisses.

But it seemed they couldn't get so much as five minutes alone together. They had to share rooms with teammates, work till all hours of the night so they couldn't have dinner together or hit a bar, and even got stuck riding around in different SUVs.

By the time that the case was over and they were all going back to the hotel to pack she was throbbing, panties wet, wanting to touch herself for some relief. Her overactive mind wasn't helping things any either. Whenever she wasn't thinking about unsubs she was thinking about her nerdy, romantic, sexy, brooding, talks too much, gives her kisses that send her into orbit, co-worker.

Prentiss packed her suitcase very slowly. JJ got done first and was waiting for her. Prentiss said "You can go on down. I want to go to the bathroom. My stomach is bothering me. Tell them I'll be down soon, okay?"

"You all right?"

"Probably something I ate. That diner was a kinda gross this morning."

"You're telling me," JJ said, agreeing, before she walked out.

Emily quickly paged Reid and told him to wait five minutes then come to her room. The moment he knocked on the door she ran over there, flung it open, pulled him inside and stretched her head up to kiss him. They fell into a desperate embrace, frantically kissing and caressing each other.

Both their shirts got pulled out of their pants. Hands slid over heated flesh as their tongues stroked each other, moans muffled in their mouths.

Breathlessly, she said, after she quickly pulled away and started to kiss on his neck. "Five minutes! God! That's all I wanted with you today! Could I get five damn minutes or what?"

"We have five minutes now." He slid his hands down, cupped her ass, and brought her against his body, where she could feel how engorged his cock was getting.

Feeling that, she moaned softly and pulled his head back down so they could kiss again. He caressed her ass, making her shiver and moan more, before she quickly undid her belt, her lips never leaving his, popped open the button on her pants, jerked down the zipper, took his hand and shoved it into her pants.

"Please, Reid," she begged, her voice thick with want. She needed to get off so bad that she could weep.

Over her silk panties his finger stroked against the fabric, pressing it into her wet folds. She threw back her head. His mouth found her throat and sucked on it, then raked his teeth gently over her pulse point, while his finger stroked against her.

Through her body rippled the start of her pending orgasm. She let out soft moans, overwhelmed by how fast she could get close to coming when she was with Reid.

"More," she begged. "God, please, please, Reid." After his fingers pushed aside her panties and teased against her bare skin she cried "Yes! Like that." Her legs started to shake and she clutched onto him tighter with one hand and the other cupped his jaw to bring his mouth back to hers.

His finger circled her clit and she cried out into his mouth, a gasp of pleasure, while he kissed her with a hard, possessive force that seemed to brand her as his. Just when she felt like she was about to crest that wave of orgasm, he plunged a finger into her and she came undone. As her body shook she grabbed onto him even more frantically and tried her best to stifle her moans. Making soft breathy sounds of pleasure as she came quickly from the thrusting of his fingers.

He walked her backwards toward the bed and laid her down. She pulled him down over her. Back arched, eyes slammed shut, her body still shivering slightly, she tried to regain her breath. When she did, she smiled slyly.

"Told ya that five minutes is all I needed," she said, happily.

She reached down and cupped his cock, through his pants, but Reid put his hand over hers and said "No time." He gave her a quick kiss and rolled off her. "They're gonna be waiting on us and you know how Morgan gets. He can't help but tease."

"This is the last thing we wanna be caught doing on a case, I guess."

"Yeah," he said, teeth gritted.

She reached out to caress his cheek, moving in for a kiss. "Reid..." she murmured, her lips almost against his.

"Go, please."

"Ugh. Fine!" she cried, not mad at him but at the situation. She went to the bathroom, cleaned up, grabbed her go bag and, with one last look at Reid, who was now sitting up, she gave him a small smile and then left.

After a few more minutes he slipped from the room too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was frantically changing out of her panties for the third time in five minutes. She would put on one bra and panty set, assess herself in the mirror, decide she didn't love what she saw quite enough and then grab a different one.

Reid was due here any minute.

She had invited him over for a home cooked meal. Between leaving work and now, she had stopped at the store, bought a whole chicken and some vegetables, come home and shoved it all in the oven with spices added then went and jumped in the shower. She hadn't even picked out what dress to wear when the buzzer indicated that Reid was down in the lobby.

Running down her stairs, in just her undies, she pressed the buzzer so he could come up from the lobby and then ran back upstairs, stripped out of her latest panties and decided to go with the black set that was trimmed in red. She quickly snatched that ensemble out of her drawer, got them on, and then darted inside her walk in closet.

Pulling a strapless black mini dress she whipped it on and then rushed to fix her hair. The doorbell rang.

"Crap!" Emily cried. She ran back to the closet and got her heels and then ran downstairs. She slipped them on by the door, took in and out a deep breath and then calmly opened the door. "Re-"

He was on her in a flash- mouth on mouth, hands on hips, lifting her up so she had to wrap her legs around him, walking her backward and then kicking close the door. Her breath was sucked away as he plundered her mouth ruthlessly with his tongue. Heat shot through her down to her toes.

Her heels fell off and hit the floor. Her ass landed on a leather backed chair. The chair rattled and shook, scraping her hard wood floors, with every movement she made to get that much closer to Reid and kiss him back as frantically as he was kissing her.

His mouth left hers and she panted rapidly, trying to catch her breath. His lips skimmed down her throat. He licked at her pulse point and then his mouth moved over the fabric of her dress, leaving open mouthed kisses all down her body- teasing around her nipples before dropping lower. She was perched precariously on the chair but it added to the excitement as she thought about if she was about to fall off and also where Reid would kiss next.

He crouched down, lifted her leg and lay kisses from her ankle to her knee. His tongue darted out and licked behind her knee.

"Ohhhhh," she said, as he found a spot no one had bothered to kiss in years and years on her.

His hands gripped her thighs, stroking firmly upwards, as he stood again. His hands ended up under her dress, holding her satin covered ass while he lifted her off the chair, as their lips met again. She caught a glimpse of his eyes right before they kissed- dark, burning with lust, intense and focused.

Her body thrummed with desire for him. She had wanted him for a long while but never did she really think she'd hook up with her friend. Reid seemed oblivious to her and even to sex, sometimes. And never did she think that when they hooked up he'd blow away her fantasies by a mile but he had from that first day in the park. His kisses sent shockwaves straight through her- all she could do was hold on to him tight and ride it out.

Thrusting her fingers through his hair she gripped his head as they kissed desperately- hot, opened mouth, moaning and whimpering- while he walked them a few steps to the couch and they tumbled down onto it. His hands started to fumble all over her body.

She broke their kiss. "There's no zipper. It just pulls off."

Balanced on his knees, he grabbed hold of the bottom of the dress and, with one rough tug, pulled it down her body. She kicked it off, while watching his eyes rake over her newly exposed flesh. Gently, with reverence, he ran his hand over her stomach, before bending and pressing a kiss there.

"Emily," he whispered.

"Reid," she whispered back, lovingly playing with his hair.

He kept murmuring her name as he lay butterfly kisses all over her stomach and then the swells of her breasts, worshiping her body. His kisses moved to her palm and up her arm, while his hand stroked her leg and up her body. When their lips met again she was shivering before his mouth even connected with hers- shivering with want...shivering with emotion...shivering because she knew she could fall in love with this man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Nine**

He was just about to flip open the front clasp of her bra when her hand covered his. They were tangled together on the couch- skin flushed, breathing unsteadily, kissing and caressing- and hadn't stopped kissing for more than a few moments from the time that he came through her door ten minutes before.

Reid's lips were pressed to the swell of her breast, as he reverently murmured her name like a chant "Emily, Emily, Emily," and every time he said it she heard "Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful," and flushed deeper at his praise.

He looked up and into her eyes.

When she spoke her voice was hoarse from lust "Upstairs, please. Lets move this upstairs."

She wanted him in her bed where they could stretch out and do this right. The last few weeks all she had been thinking about was what their first time would be like. There were many days when she would have gladly taken a fast fuck on her couch, or in a broom closet, or bathroom even. She just wanted his hands grasping her ass, breath on her throat, dick thrusting home and making her scream.

But now that the moment was really here she wanted more than quick and dirty. Reid was certainly fulfilling that because even though he came through her door intent to kiss her without a breath's hesitation, he also kissed all along her body with soft butterfly kisses that told her he was treasuring this experience, worshiping her.

His voice was as croaky as a frog when he said "Okay," and then slowly moved off her and sat next to her on the couch. She sat up and started to unbutton his shirt, smiling sexily as she did so, and nibbling on his ear at the same time. Once she stripped him of it, leaving on his white undershirt, she kissed his lips quickly and then said "I'll be right up. I need to turn the oven to warm so we aren't interrupted by the smoke alarm cause wouldn't that suck?"

He was simply staring at her like he was amazed by her. He caught her lips in a sensual kiss, sucking on each one for a brief moment, before he let her slip away and off to the kitchen. Once in there she placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Damn. She hadn't been this excited by a lover in years. If she had known Reid would exceed her every fantasy she would have jumped him a long time ago and risked the rejection if this would be the reward should he have been interested.

They had sure wasted a lot of time. But no more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He went up to her bedroom. His eyes, those of a profiler, took in the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks.

Thoughts raced through his head about how much he wanted this and also all the risks that came along with this. Things would never be the same between them again- for better or worse- but knowing the chance he was taking didn't make Reid want to back out.

It wasn't just his dick screaming for attention that kept him rooted to this spot. It was wanting to be the man Emily believed in, the man Emily ached to get five minutes with and dreamed about having dinners and drinks with on their rare nights off; the guy who saved her from anymore dating disasters.

Wanting to have the privilege of being Emily's man was just as much of a reason why he was there that night as wanting to fuck her till she was without a bit of energy left to even lift her head off the pillow and all she could do was close her eyes and dream a dreamless sleep.

He heard a soft, sexy "Hey," come from the doorway and his head whipped around to see her leaning against her bedroom door. She had on a strapless black bra and black panties, both trimmed in red.

In an instant he was off the bed, across the room, and scooping her off her feet, slamming his lips against hers, bringing her to the bed and tumbling down onto it with her, his knees holding his weight off her. Thrusting his hands in her hair, as she halfway sat up, he held her steady and plundered her mouth with a possessive kiss, claiming her more than he ever had before. Letting her know she was his tonight and he was sure this is what he wanted, she is who he wanted, he was as desperate for her as she was for him.

In his past relationships the first hookup with a new partner was always a fumbling, awkward, messy encounter. Only with his very last girlfriend did the relationship last long enough for him to work through those kind of inadequate feelings and tap into his own sexual power and abilities. Now he knew more, he was more confident, and he didn't quiver in the presence of a gorgeous woman who was dripping wet and aching to be satisfied.

Now he knew just how to please her. And please her is what he so wanted to do for Emily.

He broke their kiss when she started to tug his white undershirt off. He helped her to get it off him and then shivered as she scratched her nails down his chest, and tweaked his nipples. He gritted his teeth. His cock was so hard that it was weeping pre-cum, wanting to be set free of his boxers but he couldn't yet. He needed to make this good for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Ten**

Emily had managed to whip his belt off, while kissing and sucking on his chest, and making him practically forget his own name when she nibbled his nipple.

Pushing her down onto the bed he grabbed her hands and held them with one of his over her head. She arched her back, pressing her hard, pebbled nipples against his chest, and managed to kiss his throat and shoulders and nibble his ear, even being pinned down.

His other hand smoothed down her body, ghosting over her side and against her thigh, while he gently kissed down her chest and onto her stomach.

"Reid, please, I need you. Don't tease." Then she joked "Remember that I own a gun."

"Well then shoot me," he teased back, laying more delicate kisses on her stomach before sticking his tongue in her belly button. He swirled it around and she wiggled beneath him. "No?" he chuckled, throatily. "I didn't think so."

He let his hand slide free of holding down hers so he could go lower and kiss over her panties. He ran his nose along the wet piece of fabric that clung to her intimate folds, sucking in her musky scent.

Gently he stripped her of the panties, pushed her bent legs apart and ran his tongue through her wetness, making her whole body buck up off the bed.

"Yes!" she hissed in pleasure, the word coming from deep in her.

Getting more and more turned on by the second, as he learned the taste and smell of her, he softly stroked her with his tongue and fingers until she had the sheets gripped tight in her hands and was lifting her hips up, silently pleading for more pressure.

He pressed a soft kiss to her and rose up her body. He flipped the front clasp on her bra and tenderly cupped her breasts. The coral tipped round globes made him breathless. He found himself once again softly chanting her name as he palmed her tits and rolled the nipples between his fingers. She squirmed and moaned beneath him, raking her nails down his back. He let his tongue lightly lash over each nipple. She arched up, straining for more, and he did the same thing again, very lightly.

"Ohhhh, Reid! More, more, more, please, please, please."

He moved up her body, pinned her hands again, and kissed down her arm, over her throat and then took a deep, hard pull off her tit. She was begging for more by then, chanting his name and please, over and over. His hand moved between her legs again and circled her clit.

Emily cried "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yeah! Right there!"

Kissing up her chest his mouth found hers again to share hot, hungry, open mouth kisses while his fingers worked her closer and closer to the edge. When she was just on that precipice again he stood up.

Emily shot up to a sitting position and frantically tried to relieve him of his pants. He was just as frantic to get them and his boxers off himself. He grabbed a condom from his wallet, sheathed himself in it and then climbed onto the bed. She pulled lube out of the drawer and lay it on the bed.

Getting a pillow he set it in the middle of the bed and said "Lay here."

Slipping the pillow under her butt, she did as he said and a moment later he was positioned between her legs, looking down at her gorgeous body, as she reached out to take hold of his cock. He moaned with pleasure as she stroked it. When she massaged his balls he felt himself tense up and nearly cum right then. Moaning and praising her, he worked hard to stay in control, fighting with himself to see how long he could let her make him feel that good and when he had to stop it before he came too fast.

Grabbing the lube he slicked his cock and settled between her thighs. Her arms wrapped around him. He stared into her eyes.

Then he said the words that said it all about how he felt. They were spoken in a throaty, thick, hoarse manner, through panted breaths "For as long as you want me..." He pushed into her.

Sweat slicked his brow as he stayed still inside of her moist, tight warmth. She whimpered and clutched hard at him, pressing him against her, as she got used to the feel of him. When she relaxed a little he pulled back and then slowly thrust in deeper. Soon they were moving together in a rhythm that quickly turned hard, fast, and rough. She urged him on with her words.

"Yes, like that, yes, yes, ohhhhh, so good. Just like that."

He intertwined their fingers and kissed her frantically as he got more and more rough with his strokes until he felt his body tensing up and heat rumbling through him. Throwing back his head he cried out her name as he came. He collapsed forward, breathing heavily and kissing her shoulder over and over. Emily was breathing just as hard, while tenderly caressing his back.

Reid didn't want to confuse sex with love but damn, right about now, he felt like he was in love because the way his body and mind reacted to making love to her was as intense as he had ever known in all his life.

He rolled off her, giving her a short kiss before he went to his wallet to get another condom. He was still semi erect and he knew it wouldn't be long till he got fully hard again. As he crawled back up the bed Emily reached for him and they came together, kissing lovingly.

The way they had sex had been rougher and more intense then he had planned- but so damn good he knew he'd be replaying it in his head for years to come- and now he wanted to give her body the slow attention it deserved.

After a couple minutes of kissing he put on the second condom and lubed it up. Kneeling between her legs he entered her again and this time he kept things slow, bending forward to kiss on her breasts and suck them, as he worked her into a frenzy with his strokes. A good half hour later he hitched her leg up so that he slid in deeper and she cried in pleasure.

"YES! OHHHHHH!"

Finding the hard, slick nub of her clit he rubbed it while murmuring "You're there. You're right there. Let go. Mmmmm, Emily. That's good. Let it go, baby."

Hearing that endearment must have pleased her as she screamed loudly, her body shook and he felt her clamp down on his cock, milking him. His cry followed her as he couldn't hold back a second longer.

"FUCK! YES! REID!"

After one last cry of pleasure he relaxed against her. Her mood tender in a moment, finding his lips and kissing them gently.

She asked him "You're staying, right?"

"For as long as you want me," he promised her for the second time that night. She had him, there was no denying that after what had just happened between them.

Love. Lust. Whatever it was, it had Dr. Spencer Reid held hostage and he was glad for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**June 2010**

**Chapter Eleven**

Reid and Emily lay on their sides in her bed, after having sex, softly talking to each other and enjoying the afterglow.

She hitched her leg over his hip, teasing him by rubbing her foot up and down his leg. "This is crazy, isn't it? Us hooking up. After all this time, too."

"Three weeks isn't very long to wait, actually."

She smirked and gently slapped his chest. "I mean all the time we've known each other, you goof. Isn't it crazy we finally went here? We were just friends for so long."

"I never figured you'd want to date a guy like me. I thought you'd go for someone like Morgan or Rawson."

"Oh, Dr. Reid, you need to learn a few things. Like you can't talk about either of those guys while in my bed."

He pushed her on her back. "How are you going to stop me, Emily? Shoot me?"

She laughed. "I was a little desperate when I said that earlier. Bygones."

He kissed on her throat. With his face nuzzling her neck, he confessed "I lost control for the first time in my life tonight. Do you think that means something?"

Her heart jumped. "Wha...what do you mean?"

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "During sex, I never have completely lost control before. I was always thinking about how to do it right."

"Oh, you do it right, trust me on that. Very, very right."

"That first time tonight, I wasn't thinking at all. I didn't mean to get so rough. I wanted you to orgasm first but that plan flew out the window. I couldn't keep my control and that is scary to know but it feels like a good thing. Do you think it will ever happen again?"

She stared at him for a long minute, in amazement, before moving in for a kiss, while murmuring "God, lets hope so."

He wasn't a selfish lover at all. He delighted in bringing a woman to the brink of orgasm just to back off and work her up again and again and again. But that first time with Emily he lost himself in the feel of her body holding his snug, her arms around him, her encouraging him to fuck her harder and rougher and faster and not to hold a damn thing back- like she needed the intensity to know he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

And he did. He wanted her so much it was beginning to feel like he had never wanted anyone in his past, not like this. Like he didn't even know what sexual chemistry was till now.

Like this had the power to make him its slave. Right now he couldn't let that scare him off- the idea of giving up his control and his quiet life- because if he did then it would be the end of feeling like Emily's man. Everyday Reid got more used to that feeling and soon that feeling would be second nature to him.

He was not giving it up a moment before he was forced to by life, fate or her. Tonight was not the night to think about that day though, it was the night to enjoy this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She did a little fashion show for him, trying to pick out what to wear downstairs to have some dinner. Emily slipped into different nighties- some sheer, some long, some short- until Reid's eyes glazed over at this see through white one.

Smiling she announced "We have a winner." Heading toward the bedroom door she said "Give me a minute in the bathroom and then I'll meet you downstairs. You can pour us some drinks, if you want, okay?"

"Sure." His eyes followed her hungrily as she left the room.

They ended up sitting around the living room, eating their chicken and roasted vegetables, while listening to music and chatting about sex- all the things they liked and didn't, and things neither had tried.

She teased him "You are so lying. Every man I know salivates at the idea of being with two women at the same time but not you?"

"It sounds complicated to me, that's all I'm saying. What do you do with your hands?"

She gave him a blank look. "What do you mean?"

He added "I only have two hands."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Okay then what about two men and a woman? You wouldn't have twice the workload then."

He grimaced at that. "I'm not the type of man who wants to watch his girlfriend do another guy right in front of him."

"How weird of you. Most guys have no problem with that at all," she teased him. "You don't share well, huh?" She took a drink of her water and then said "Tell me something that would do it for you then. What's a fantasy you could see yourself acting out?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering "Sex under a waterfall."

"That's oddly romantic and not perverted at all. Unless part of the kink is that you wanna get caught out in public?"

"That is one of the last things I'd ever want to experience. The idea of an audience is pretty creepy, don't you think?"

"You know what is hot, though? When you're at a party and you sneak in a bedroom and you start to go at it and you know you could get caught but you probably won't."

As a memory hit him he tried to school his expression. Reid mumbled "Yeah," and shoveled food in his mouth.

"What?" Emily asked

"Nothing," he spoke with a mouth full of food, shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't have sex at one of my parties, _did you_?"

He swallowed his food and gave her a feigned innocent look with guilty eyes. "Huh? Why would you even think that?"

"Oh, you suck!" She threw a throw pillow at his head.

"Sorry."

Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled. "God, Reid, gross! So tonight was not the first time you had sex in my apartment?"

"We didn't have sex as much as-"

She held up her hand and shot him a look. "Details will not help you. And I _liked _Austin, hmpf."

"You just said sex at parties is hot."

"Not at _my _party."

"That's really hypocritical."

"What room were you two in?"

He shoveled more food in his mouth.

Emily crawled over to him, straddled him, took the plate away and asked "What room?"

He swallowed again. "Um, Emily, I don't really feel all that comfortable, or think it would be good for me, to answer that. I think this interrogation needs to end now."

"You felt comfortable enough to have sex in my apartment with your ex-girlfriend."

"That was over a year ago."

"What room? My bedroom?"

"The closet down here."

"Where I keep my coats? Oh, Reid, you are so in the dog house!"

"It was just a quick handjob."

"EWWWWWWWWW! I can't believe you just said that."

"Hey, you asked!"

"Ewww! Take the image out of me head, quick. I so don't wanna think about you getting jerked off by your ex while I had a room full of our friends here."

"When you put it that way it does sound bad. I'm sorry, Emily."

"What made you like Austin anyway? I always wondered."

"Why would you want to talk about her right now?"

"I want to know what you saw in her. Is that so hard to explain?"

"She made it easy for me, something I never had before I met her. She liked me right away. Made me feel like my lines actually worked, my magic was actually cool. She moved in with me and I never had imagined having that before her...having someone who wanted to be with me every minute that she could. When I wasn't working my life actually was finally being spent with someone and I liked that, for a while, but it didn't last like I thought it might."

"Why did she move out?"

"She said I didn't share enough with her. The things I saw on the job, the things I saw in my nightmares. She felt like she'd never know me all the way cause I would never let her. Its as simple as that. She just wanted more than I knew how to give. She wanted to hear about all those things I wanted to push down far in my memory and I couldn't or wouldn't share those things with her. She said if she didn't know my past and couldn't hear about my present then we had no future together."

She told him "Its not easy to cope with what we see each day at work. Sometimes I keep things from even myself. I push all that dark stuff we see at work to this part of me where its almost not real anymore...its closed off and it can't infect the rest of me. I don't know if its healthy, probably not, but it gets me through, you know?"

He nodded.

She gave him a tender kiss. "So do you still talk to Austin?"

Reid groaned. "Emily!" He had obviously hoped that they were done talking about his ex.

"What? Its a simple question."

"You've been taught interrogation by the top minds in the FBI but this isn't work."

"Evading the question means the answer is yes." She crawled off his lap. "That's fine. Talk to whoever you want. You're a big boy, Reid. Its your call." She carried her plate and glass to the kitchen.

She was at the sink when he came up behind her and slid his hand up under her baby doll nighty, over her ribs and then cupped her breasts. Nuzzling her neck he said "Its laughable to think I would juggle two women at the same time."

She moaned as he caressed her.

Reid kept speaking against her ear. "You're one of my best friends. I won't hurt you." He twisted her nipples. She threw her head back against his shoulder.

He squeezed and palmed her breasts while nibbling her ear and murmuring "I'm so lucky that you want to be with me. So lucky, Emmy. So lucky."

He slid one hand down and ghosted it lightly between her legs. She whispered "I'm lucky."

Reid led her to the kitchen island and sat her on a stool. Then he went to the fridge and took out syrup. Pulling off her nightie first, he drizzled the syrup on one of his fingers and sucked it. Then he drizzled it on his finger again and rubbed that finger over both her nipples. He kissed her and she sucked on his tongue before he moved down to lick clean her breasts.

"My turn," she said, grabbing the syrup and putting some on his neck, which she immediately licked off. Then she turned him around and put some between his shoulder blades and licked it off, then on his lower back and licked it off, then on his thighs and licked it off.

His legs started to tremble as she crawled around him, pulled down his boxers, and put it on his stomach. She licked slowly then before cupping his balls, eliciting a guttural moan from him, and swirling her tongue around the head of his dick, flicking it over the ridge, tonguing the slit.

"Yeah, Emmy, yeah."

Reaching between her legs she wet her fingers and used her own wetness to coat his dick before she started to stroke him. Reid moaned when he saw what she had done.

Her mouth and hands worked him at the same time.

Filthy things flew from his mouth that he had never said to a woman before but this woman made him go out of his mind like he never had before. "Yeah, take it. Do you like that? Suck my cock. Take it, Emily. Suck me. Fuck! Uhhhhnnnnnnnnnn." He fought the urge to thrust into her mouth.

She rubbed his perineum and he came with a rush, barely able to pull out in time so that she didn't have to swallow his cum. She moved up his body and caught his lips in a kiss.

"Let me tell you something, Reid, the only woman you will ever have sex with in my home again is me, you got it? Or you're off my party list for good."

"Got it," he said, while panting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**Note- my all time favorite Spencer/Emily scene is their arguement in season two. To me that's really hot.**

**July 2010**

**Chapter Twelve**

About two months after Reid first asked Emily to go to lunch, and a little over one month after they started to sleep together, they got into their first small fight. Everything had been going amazing between them. They could barely wait for days off just so they could spend it all in bed together.

But they never spoke any words of love or commitment to each other. She felt it was too soon and she didn't want to scare him away by saying all he meant to her. Since it was going good she didn't see any reason to risk that by having The Talk about where they were going with their future.

One morning Emily walked into work. She spotted Derek perched on the corner of his desk talking to Penelope. Reid's desk was empty and didn't look like he had gotten in yet, which was weird because he always beat her into the office.

She said "Morning. Anyone seen Reid?"

Derek answered "He's in with Hotch."

Emily looked up at her boss' office. The door was closed. She furrowed her eyebrows. It was never a good sign when the door was closed.

Not long after Reid came out, looking distressed and walked over to where their desks were. In a harsh tone he informed them "I'm going to Vegas so I won't be working the next case."

With that said he walked toward the doors of the bullpen, not giving anyone the chance to ask why he had to make an emergency trip home. Emily hurried after him and caught up to him. Touching his arm she cried "Hey, wait. Is everything all right?"

"Is everything all right? My mother is a schizophrenic. No, Emily, everything is not all right and it never will be. She's had an episode and I'm needed there. Its really none of your concern. What happens with my mother is my business and has nothing to do with you. You can't help so, if you want to do something for me, don't pretend like you understand this because you can't."

He stormed off, leaving her there feeling as if he had slapped her. She turned and looked at Morgan and Garcia, who had stunned and sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Whoa," she said "I guess its not my business." She went to her desk and opened the drawer, taking out a file.

"Sweetie, he didn't mean it," Penelope said.

"Yes, he did," Emily answered, calmly, not showing how hurt she was as she schooled her expression and got down to work.

Morgan tried to comfort her. "You know he always gets this way when he feels overwhelmed.. Don't take it personal. He's gonna feel like shit when he realizes how he talked to you."

Emily just ignored him and the subject was dropped.

A few nights later, after not talking to Reid at all, he sent her a text around 11:30 at night asking her to call him if she was still awake.

She was over feeling upset about him snapping at her by that point. All she cared about is that his mother was getting better and how he was coping with it. She called him back and he answered with her nickname.

"Emmy, hey."

"Hey. How's it going?"

There was a very long pause and then he spoke, his voice thick with emotion, "She tried to kill herself. She has a son who needs her and she tried to end her life."

"It's the disease. Its not her. When she's not responding to her medication she's not in charge of her actions. When she's medicated the last thing your mother would want is to hurt you or miss a chance to see you again. You know that, right?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before I left. There was no call for that. I took it out on you when you did nothing to deserve being treated that way and I feel...horrible...about hurting you. And I understand if this changes how you feel about-"

"Hey! Shhhh with that. Like I would give up what we got going on. Ha. Not likely. Don't you know, Dr. Reid, that you can't find something like we got around every corner? I thought you were a genius and knew the odds of such things."

There was another long silence but it sounded like he was very emotional on the other end because he sniffled.

Emily asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'll be home in a couple of days. I just wanted to keep you informed."

"What happens with your mother and how you deal with it is your business but you are not alone, Reid. There are a lot of people who care about you and we're here if you need anything. I'm here."

"Thank you, Emily. I have to go. Good night," he spoke in a rush a words, his tone thick with emotion.

"Night," she whispered, tenderly, still worried about him.

When Reid made it back to Virginia the team was away on a case. He sent Emily a text saying he was home and she could come by when she got back to town, if she wanted. She had been missing him horribly so she hurried over there the next day- after doing her paperwork on the plane to save time.

They kept communicating by text and had decided that she would pick up some take out from an Italian restaurant for dinner. She got to his place and knocked on the door. He answered the door. His hair was unkempt and he wore just a colorful t-shirt and some khaki long shorts.

She raised the brown bag of food. "You would not believe the wait at Mario's. I should have called ahead." She walked inside with a small smile on her lips.

He silently trailed behind her as they went to the kitchen. She set the bag on the counter and opened it. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Emily," he said, in a serious tone.

Her eyes rose and held his.

He cleared his throat. "I wanted to say, again, I'm sorry about snapping at you."

"Reid, its fine. People get in bad moods sometimes. You were worried about your mother. I get it."

"It wasn't right. You have been nothing but good to me. You're the last person I should take my bad mood out on."

"I'm over it so lets just move on, okay?"

He nodded but his mood stayed subdued for the rest of the evening. They had dinner and then took a walk around the neighborhood, having a quiet conversation as they walked around- just commenting on random things.

When they got back to his place she said "Its getting late and we have work in the morning. I should get out of here, I guess."

They often slept at each other's place- maybe three times a week, which was a lot because they were out of town most of the other nights- but there were occasional nights when they slept apart even when they weren't in a hotel.

"All right," he agreed, walking her over by the door, after she grabbed her purse, cell and keys. Reid cupped her face with his hand and bent to give her a gentle kiss.

The moment their lips touched all the pent up pain, fear, confusion and need exploded. The kiss turned frantic and desperate, with just a little anger in it, as they moaned and bit at each other's lips and then throats. Reid lifted her off her feet, her back against the door, and they went back to kissing- hot, wet, wild, their tongues lashing each other-until they were breathless.

Reid's voice was thick with lust when he said "You should stay."

Quickly she agreed "Oh definitely!" She kissed him. "I should stay." Kissed him again. "I'm definitely staying."


	13. Chapter 13

**Overheard**

**Reid and Prentiss**

**July 2010**

**Chapter Thirteen**

He set her down and they started to undress each other as they headed toward his bedroom. She dropped her purse, cell and keys on the nearby coffee table, kicked off her shoes, helped him tear off his t-shirt

By the time they made it to the bed they had shed just about all their clothes except underwear. Emily pushed hers down, before going in for yet another kiss and pulling Reid down on the bed with her, while he quickly chucked out of her boxers.

Their kisses turned gentle and loving as they lay there for long minutes kissing and caressing each other. Goosebumps covered her as heat spread through her body and moisture pooled between her legs. Emily reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and lube, passing both to Reid. As he sheathed himself she kissed on his shoulder and throat.

Emily whispered "I need you so much." She started to nibble his ear. Her hand caressed his chest. "Just so you know, the last four days have sucked big time."

Maybe it was because everything between them was still so new but she had come to realize while he was in Vegas that she didn't like having him so far away from her. They saw each other almost every single day for the last month, until his trip, and it had been jarring to have to disconnect from him...from the visceral connection they had between them now.

"For me too," he said, agreeing about it being hard to be apart. His voice was thick with lust and emotion.

He captured her lips in another kiss, as he pressed her back onto the mattress. His cock teased through her wetness and she moaned, reaching for him she stroked him a few times before leading him into her. Reid surged forward and they both cried out with pleasure.

"Oh, Spencer, Spencer, Spencer," she murmured, as she clung to him and lifted her hips to meet his rhythm.

The muscles in his neck and back strained as he fought to stay in control and keep a smooth, steady stroke. She knew how rare it was for him to let his control slip away and she loved to make it happen for him.

Emily bit Reid's shoulder. He groaned and moaned. She raked her teeth along his throat. Hot, heavy breathing filled the room, along with the sounds of the bed creaking. Her hands slid down his back, caressing him. They shared another long, wet, sensual kiss, moaning into each other's mouths.

Rolling on top, Emily rode Reid while crying out "Oh, yes, yes, mmmmmm, that's right, just like that. Oh God, ohhhhhhhhhhhh." Her head was thrown back and her hands were on his thighs.

Her movements become rougher and more jerky than his had been as she fought to reach that crest quickly and take him with her. His thumb worked her clit and she screamed with pleasure as her body started to shake. One orgasm rolled right into another and then she felt him join her. Emily collapsed onto Reid's chest.

"Mmmm," she said, when she could finally talk again after catching her breath. Her tone was sexy and relaxed. "Welcome home sex. I might send you away just to get this every once in a while." Then she caressed up from his abs until she was cupping his jaw, propped up so she could look down at him. "Nah." She crinkled her nose and chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reid loved the way Emily looked after sex. Her eyes sultry with heat, her hair a mess, her make up smudged and a sly smile on her lips.

She crawled off him and sat next to him, while he dealt with the condom. The most relaxed and happy look was on her face. In that moment he just wanted to say _I love you so much that its crazy. No matter what ever happens know that I did love you, Emily Prentiss. I loved you like I'll never love another._

But he didn't. He just listened to her ramble about the last case they had, while he had been in Vegas, being crazy. Morgan almost came to blows with one of the local cops because the LEO was being aggressive in coming onto Garcia and Hotch's was fuming at Morgan over losing his cool, and at the local cop for being unprofessional and at the local sheriff for the backwater way he ran his station.

He said "Really?" and "Figures," at the right moments but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was marveling at Emily...her beauty, her smile, her humor, her being there with him.

He would have told her how much it all meant to him but it seemed too soon. He was Reid, who everyone knew didn't know much about love, and so he knew that everyone would assume he would babble that he loved every woman that he slept with. And they wouldn't be wrong. It seemed the polite thing to say back then, considering all they were sharing with him. He always said it because he cared for them and was grateful that they liked him, wanted to make them happy, wanted them to love him back.

But now he didn't say it. And now it was more true than ever before.

XXXXXXXXX

**September 2010**

She ached to tell him that she loved him. Sometimes she would look at him and he would look so sweet, kind, beautiful, broody, confused, and earnest that it was all she could do not to yelp "God, I'm freaking nuts about you!"

Emily would bite her bottom lip and hold it in though. She didn't want to scare him away. What they had was fantastic- great sex, great conversation, different enough to always be learning new things from each other, and the same enough to understand things about each other that other people wouldn't get.

They spent all summer dating and it had been awesome.

Things felt precarious still though. As if they were both holding their breaths and waiting for that one bad day that would destroy it all.

On Labor day they were at a cookout at JJ"s house. Emily had gone to the bathroom and then she left that room to head back to the party. She walked down the hallway and was about to go in the kitchen, to go out the backdoor to the backyard, when she stopped short because she heard Reid say to Morgan "I have never felt like this before in all my life."

Her heart jumped into her throat. She started to move forward, feeling like she shouldn't spy on them, but then she paused when Morgan asked "Then why can't you tell her that, man? What is holding you back? Don't you think she wants to hear it?"

_Yeah, don't you think I wanna hear it? _she silently asked her boyfriend. She was so nervous that she gripped the table that was there, on it was a vase and some picture frames.

"I don't know what she wants to hear. What if she doesn't want to be serious with me?"

"Kid! For a genius, you are real thick sometimes. Look at what you two got going on! You're serious already!"

"We are?"

"Let me ask you something: do you have tampons at your place, food in your fridge that you don't even like but she does; do you have to check with her before you make plans with anyone else? You're serious. You two might not wanna admit it but you're the real deal."

"I love her so much that it physically hurts."

Hearing that her hand flew up to her mouth. In the process she knocked over the pictures. Emily cried "Crap!"

"Emily?" Reid called out.

She slowly went into the kitchen. Their eyes locked on each other. Her head titled to the side as she gazed lovingly at this man who she used to just have a crush on and then somehow, someway he got one back and made her life better than it had ever been before.

Emily hurried across the kitchen, arms raised, and went into Reid's arms. They hugged tightly. Tearfully she told him "I love you too!"

He took hold of her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes. "You really shouldn't eavesdrop."

She chuckled and smacked his chest. "If you have something to say, say it to my face."

He nervously swallowed. "I...I love you so much that my chest hurts. For a while there I thought I may have the early stages of coronary artery disease but my doctor assures me that I don't...I just love you."

She chuckled through her tears. "Pretty cool, isn't it, Dr. Reid?"

"Better than magic."

She was smiling when he kissed her- and even though they both were the types to not believe in anything ever lasting or working out...for that day they did believe in each other and love. All they could do was take it one day at a time from now on.

THE END


End file.
